What a Boyfriend should do to his Girlfriend
by AngelFlyAway13
Summary: When she walks away from you mad, follow her. When she stares at your mouth, kiss her. When she pushes you or hits you, hold her and don't let go. When she starts accusing you, kiss her and tell her you love her. And Percy did just that.
1. Chapter 1

What a Boyfriend should do to his Girlfriend:

1. When she walks away from you mad, follow her.

"Oh, come on, Annabeth. Don't do this," I whined as I followed her, rushing to get to her side. I can barely catch up with her; she's too fast. I can hear her stomping her foot angrily while huffing consistently. She caught me studying with a friend named Nicole in my apartment. And she stormed faster than you could say Seaweed Brain. We were now in the park and she yelled at me to go away.

"Come on, Annabeth. We were just studying. You know I would never cheat on you," I insisted.

She stopped abruptly and I almost bumped into her. She stabbed a finger on my chest and my eyes widened.

"You were practically laughing with her," she snapped. Then she frowned, "You never laugh like that when you're with me."

I stifled a chuckle. "Are you jealous? Come on, Wise Girl. I'm different when I'm with you. I think you know that," I said softly, gazing at her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me gently on the lips. I smiled against her moist lips and gripped her hips. I pulled away and I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's go back to my apartment. And then I'll introduce you, my lovely girlfriend, to my _friend._"

"You'd better or I'll have to walk away mad again."

"Then I'll just have to follow you."

2. When she stares at your mouth, kiss her.

It was Fourth of July and Annabeth and I were on the rooftop for a good view of the fireworks, but it was mostly because I want to be alone with her. We were leaning against each other's shoulders and I was biting my lower lip, my ADHD kicking in. from the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth diverting her eyes to my teeth. Wait, no, I thought, she's looking at my mouth.

She was blushing slightly and I couldn't help but crack a smile. She licked her lips and I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed my lips unto hers and the fireworks don't seem to matter anymore.

3. When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and don't let go.

"Get away," she hissed. I groaned and tried to grab her hand but she shoved me away before I could even reach it. "Annabeth," I said and sighed when she ignored me again. "Annabeth, Rachel is just a friend. You know that."

"But she was all over you," she spat. "She was giggling and she was swaying her hips and she was so . . ."

"Flirty?"I asked playfully, hoping she'd smile but to no avail.

She fumed and scoffed, stomping away. I shook my head, amused. She's just so weird sometimes. But she's kind of hot when she's angry. The way her hips would move naturally and the way her tempting lips would frown is just so sexy.

I grabbed her arm and but she pushed me angrily. I tried again but this time, she hit me on the stomach and kicked me on the knees. I didn't let go of her, though. I just kept on holding her, despite her refuses and hits.

4. When she starts accusing you, kiss her and tell her you love her.

"Do you really think I'll cheat on you for . . . for those sluts?" I asked my girlfriend, bewildered at her sudden accusation.

She hesitated for a second before tilting her chin up and replied confidently. "Yes, Percy."

"Why?"

"Because you're a guy. You might be tempted to cheat on me for those girls in bikinis whose boobs are too big. Guys can't control their hormones. "

I gaped at her but quickly shook it off. "Annabeth," I started, "I'm just going to Montauk for the weekend with my family. I would never cheat on you. Ever."

She looked away while brushing a tear off her cheek. I wrapped my hands around her waist and kissed her hesitant, soft, sweet lips. "I love you, Wise Girl."

5. When she's quiet, ask her what's wrong.

We were sitting on the couch, silently watching a movie but none of us were paying attention to the television screen. I glanced occasionally at Annabeth and looked away before she could catch me looking at her. None of us said a word to each other since we sat down. She looked worn out and sad. I was beginning to worry.

Halfway to the movie, I couldn't stand the silence anymore. I faced her and realized that she was looking at me with eyes full of concern. I caressed her cheek and asked, "What's wrong, Wise Girl?"

6. When she ignores you, give her your attention.

"Annabeth?" I asked her, trying to snap her out of her daze.

"Annabeth?"

Silence.

"Annabeth?"

Silence.

I groaned and snapped my fingers in front of her stern face. She sighed, "I'm studying, Seaweed Brain."

"I know but-"

"No buts!"

I stared at her concentrating face and came up with an idea. "Annabeth, there's a spider on your hair!"

She flinched and then she jumped up, screeching. "Percy, get it off! Get it OFF!" she shouted, messing up hair, trying to get rid of a spider that doesn't exist. I couldn't take it in anymore. I laughed at her which caused her to stop panicking and glare pointedly at me. I stopped abruptly while still keeping a smile on my face.

"Sorry, Wise Girl, I just wanted to get her attention," I said, giving her my best puppy dog look.

She stared at me for a while before closing a book with a defeated sigh. "Okay fine, Seaweed Brain. You have my attention." She crawled on my lap and I kissed the crown of her head. "And you have mine."

7. When she pulls away, pull her back.

"Percy, I _have_ to go," she insisted. I was holding her wrist, scratching my neck sheepishly. She rolled her eyes and struggled against my grip.

"Percy," she whined.

"I don't want you to go."

"I _have_ to. My dad's waiting at home."

She pulled away but I pulled her back and squished her in my embrace. She hugged me back and buried her face on my bare chest. "Please, Wise Girl, stay here with me."

"Fine. I'll stay."

8. When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful.

I was waiting patiently outside her dorm room. In fact, I've been waiting here for almost an hour. I leaned against the doorframe and yelled. "Annabeth, hurry up! We're going to miss the movie if we don't go _now_."

She shouted back from the inside. "I'm coming. Just wait a second."

I banged my head against the wall and when she took another ten minutes, I just opened the door without hesitation and found her running around the place, frantically going everywhere with a frown on her lips. her hair was a complete mess; her blonde locks were thickly tangled in knots and her mascara was smudged on the edge of her eyes.

She noticed me staring and gasped. "Percy . . . I . . . I look terrible, like a puddle of poop," she said sadly. I chuckled at her silly but cute state and I cupped her cheeks, softly whispering, "You're beautiful, Annabeth."

9. When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word.

"Percy," she whispered, her hands trembling a bit. "I need you, now. I really need you."

I kissed the top of her head and held her protectively. She sobbed quietly and I just held her even tighter. I rarely see her like this. She has never cried like this before. "He's gone," she said softly, choking.

I didn't reply. I didn't need to or even want to. I just held her, waiting until she finally stopped and felt better.

10. When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her from behind.

On rare occasions, I see Annabeth jog in Central Park on Saturdays. This was one of those rare occasions. She was wearing her green sweatshirt (it was actually mine. I gave it to her after our first make out session in my room) and gray sweatpants. Sweat was trickling down her pure face and her hair was pulled in a loose bun, causing some hair to be sticking to her wet neck.

She didn't notice me following her, she just kept on jogging.

I smirked slightly and sprinted silently behind her. I hugged her sweaty body and she squealed in surprise. She laughed and I grinned, happy I could make her laugh.

11. When she's scared, protect her.

There are only a few things that Annabeth is scared of: spiders, failure (though she never had a single one) and last but certainly not the least: creepy stalkers. There's been a guy following her for some time. She told me that he was from her class but didn't exactly know him. He scared the heck out of her. And I was going to fix that.

Blood was on my fist and I growled at the boy on the ground. He was older than I am and he was at the football team but _nobody_ could stalk my Annabeth.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" Annabeth was behind me with wide gray eyes when she looked at the spot on the floor the guy was lying cold on.

"What happened? Percy, what did you do to him? Why did you even _do_ it?" she asked me, bewildered.

"I was protecting you," I stated boldly, feeling somewhat proud.

She laughed slightly and she wrapped her arms around my neck and pecked me on the nose. "My knight in shining armor," she whispered teasingly.

12. When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her chin up and kiss her.

This was one of those splendid nights where we would just lay on the couch, munching on some popcorn and just telling some corny jokes (which were mostly mine) and just sit with each other, enjoying our company. She laid her head on my shoulder and I glanced at her, blushing. It's amazing how she can still have that effect on me even after months of dating.

I placed my fingers on her chin and tilted her face up. She smiled warmly at me and I kissed her, feeling the unstoppable bliss.

13. When she steals your favorite hat (or shirt), let her keep it and sleep with it for a night.

"Damn, where is my shirt?"I grumbled. I was searching for my favorite blue shirt in the apartment for hours and I couldn't find that freaking shirt. I groaned when I heard a knock on the door. "What?" I snapped but instantly regretted it. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me, "I thought you wanted to see me."

"I do," I said quickly. Her eyes trailed down to my bare chest and she blushed. I smiled sheepishly and let her in. "I lost my favorite shirt. You know, the one with the Greek writing and stuff," I said when we sat down on the couch. "Oh, really?" she asked me with an amused expression.

My eyes traveled down to her lower body and found out that _she_ was the one wearing my shirt.

"I-how-did you . . . _what?_"

She laughed and kissed me on the cheek, whispering in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "I stole your shirt."

"I can see that."

"Want to see other things, too?"

Silence.

"I'd like that."

14. When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain," she scoffed, rolling her eyes but keeping a mischievous smile on her face. I smirked, "You are such a know-it-al."

She laughed. "Well, I _do_ know it all, Percy."

I shook my head and kissed her nose. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

15. When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay.

I found her in the library, her arms wrapped around her long, lean legs and her eyes drooping sadly which made my heart drop. I sat down with her on the floor and for a moment, none of us said anything to each other until I placed my hand on her knee. "Annabeth, are you okay?"I asked her. She simply looked at me with her pouty lips and I realized that she had been crying.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" I repeated, looking directly in her eyes.

She doesn't answer.

I waited for another minute but she still didn't say a word.

"Wise Girl," I said, "it's okay. Tell me what's wrong."

She sighed. "Promise me you won't get mad. Please. Promise me."

"I promise. It's okay, Wise Girl."

16. When she looks at you with doubt, back yourself up.

"I won't look at other girls, Annabeth. I will ignore them and will only look at the ocean in case there are drowning people," I said to her, a bit exasperated that she still doesn't trust me. She stepped back, examining my face. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Trust me, Annabeth. I only want you."

She smiled a bit and nodded. "Okay, Seaweed Brain. I trust you."

17. When she says that she likes you, she really does more than you could understand.

I was at my first date with Annabeth. We were at the cinema and I just finished my drink due to sheer nervousness. Annabeth was staring the screen with pure concentration but I could barely keep up with the movie; my attention was instantly drawn to the wonderful girl beside me. I had just confessed to her about a week ago and she was ready to laugh at me if I didn't kiss her.

She suddenly looked at me and I smiled slightly. She took my shaking hands and I gulped.

"I like you, Percy," she said, blushing a bit.

My eyes widened in surprise and I stammered. "R-really?"

She nodded. "I like you a lot."

"I-I like you, too, Wise Girl."

She kissed me and I had never been happier.

18. When she grabs your hands, hold hers and play with her fingers.

She was studying in front of me on my bed, wearing my plain white t-shirt and short shorts. I yawned and flicked through the channels, finding nothing particularly interesting. But watching Annabeth study is kind of hot. I like the way she taps the end of her pencil against her lips and her eyes flickered with light that I had never seen on anyone before.

She noticed me staring at her and slowly grabbed my numb hands. I held hers and kissed each one of her fingers. She giggled a bit and studying wasn't her main concentration anymore. Instead, it was the way our fingers were intertwined perfectly with each other.

19. When she bumps into you bump into her back and make her laugh.

I wasn't exactly looking at where I was going. I just kept on dodging people out of eyeshot. My cellphone was in my hands and I was texting Annabeth, asking where she was. I felt a gently blow on my chest and I jumped slightly, looking at the person that just hit me. Her blonde hair fell to her face and her stunning gray eyes gazed towards me.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "Thank God, I found you."

I smiled and bumped her again. And again and again. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing, Seaweed Brain?"

"Bumping into you," I grinned.

She laughed. "You're ridiculous, Percy."

20. When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold.

"So that's it," she said softly, "that's my story."

I nodded and caressed her cheeks, giving her a kiss on the lips. When I looked at her again, she stared at me like I was a flying pink guinea pig. "What?"

"You're not ashamed of me? You don't think of me differently?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. You're still my Annabeth. You're still my Wise Girl. And you're still ,y beloved girlfriend."

She kissed me and whispered, "You won't tell anybody, right?"

"It'll be our little secret."

"I love you."

I love you."

21. When she looks at you in your eyes , don't look away until she does.

It was comfortably silent in my room. The air was thumping on the windowsill, the crickets were as loud as ever and the cars passing by were screeching their tires like crazy which would usually irritate me. But this time, it doesn't seem so much like a bother anymore. Because Annabeth is right next to me, sleeping. Her breathing was slow and quiet but just the sound of it made my stomach drop and my heart stopped a few beats.

I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and she fluttered her eyes open, looking at my eyes.

I looked at hers, too, and didn't look away until she did.

22. When she misses you, she's hurting inside.

"I miss you," she said through the phone. I hear choking in between the words and I felt bad having to leave her for a holiday on Montauk with my family. Hearing her ragged and heavy breathing made me feel guilty. "Oh, Wise Girl, I miss you, too."

"When are you coming back to New York?"

I hesitated. "Uh, about one more week, Wise Girl."

"Oh," she said, her voice full of disappointment.

"I want to go back, Annabeth. You know that. It's just really . . . I can't just leave now. My mom was looking forward to this vacation for months."

"I know," she sighed, "but I really want to see you again. It's lonely here without you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I placed the phone back in place and my heart ached. But I know that her heart hurts even more.

23. When you break her heart, the pain never really goes away.

"What are you even doing here?" I sneered at Annabeth, feeling lost, a jerk and so stupid. I wasn't really willing to do this but her mom doesn't approve of our relationship. She never will.

"You stood me up," she retorted.

"So?" my heart throbbed and I clenched my fist to try to stop it.

"Are you . . . are you breaking up with me?" she asked with hurt visible in her eyes.

"Yeah, I am. You're not good enough for me."

"You're an asshole."

She slapped me across the face, tears streaming down hers. Then, she walked away, crying. I stood there, feeling like killing myself. It was a lie. She was _too_ good enough for me.

24. When she says it's over, she still wants you to be hers.

"It's over," she said, avoiding my eyes. "Why?"I asked, trying to grab her hand but she pulled away before I could reach it.

"Because I don't love you, anymore," she hissed.

"Liar," I spat.

"I'm not lying. It's over."

She ran away from me faster than I could say her name. I doubt what she said was true. I just doubt it.

25. Stay on the phone with her even when she's not saying anything.

"Annabeth, say something."

Silence.

"Come on, Annabeth."

Still no answer.

I groaned and said her name again but she still didn't reply. I know she's there even if hse's not answering. "If you don't answer, I'll shut the phone."

Still no freaking answer.

I sighed. "Whatever."

But I didn't shut the phone. Instead, I just placed it near my pillow and put it on loudspeaker.

"I'm still here, Wise Girl," I said quietly.

26. When she says its okay, don't believe it, talk with her.

I saw her on the bench in Central Park and I sat with her, a smile plastered on my face. "Hey there, beautiful. What's up?"

She laughed softly then frowned. "Hey, you okay?" I asked her, gripping her hands.

"Yeah," she said hesitantly. "I'm okay."

"What's wrong, Wise Girl? Tell me."

"It's okay," she insisted.

"No, it's not. Come on. You know you can tell me anything.

And so she did. And I listened to every word, happy I didn't believe her the first time.

27. Call her at 12 a.m. on her birthday to tell her you love her.

It's not that I couldn't really sleep, even though it's near midnight, but it's because I'm waiting for the clock to strike midnight. I rolled my cellphone in my hands and counted to ten. One . . . two . . . three . . . four . . . five . . . six . . . seven . . . eight . . . nine . . . ten. . .

Thank God, its 12 a.m.

I dialed Annabeth's number and she answered after three rings. "Percy, what do you think you're doing?"

"Calling you."

"You know what I mean, Percy."

"Happy Birthday, Wise Girl."

A pause. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you."

She sighed contently or was it irritably? "I love you, Percy."

28. Treat like she's all that matters to you.

"You are free tonight, right?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Um," I blushed, "yeah, sure, whatever you say."

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "You made plans with Rachel, didn't you?"

"I might have."

"Ugh, such a goofball. Whatever. I'm going."

I watched her walk away and saw Rachel coming towards me. Then, I turned back to Annabeth and shouted, "Hey, Wise Girl, wait up!"

29. Tease her and let her tease you back.

"Aww, you're really cute, Annie," I teased her, gesturing to her cute school girl outfit for the play. She rolled her eyes and smirked. "You look cute, too, Percy. With your hat, ears and basket, you could easily grab the attention of the audience."

My costume for the play was a pink Easter bunny with a weaved basket and oversized ears. She was right. I _could_ easily grab the attention of the audience. Oh damn. I wish they don't have rotten tomatoes with them.

30. Stay up all night with her when she's sick.

I touched her forehead and realized that she was still heating up. Three blankets were wrapped around her body and her face was red and big. But she looked beautiful, nonetheless. I sighed when she coughed again and gave her a glass of water.

"You should go to sleep," I said softly, kissing her forehead.

"I'm not sleepy," she replied.

"Then, what do you want to do?"

"Just hold me."

I crept inside the covers with her and sleep wasn't much of an option anymore.

31. Watch her favorite movie or show even if you think it's stupid.

"I can't believe this," I muttered as she pushed the play button of remote. She giggled at me and leaned against my chest.

"This is stupid," I said.

"Ssshh, the movie is starting."

I can't believe she wants to watch a stupid Twilight movie rather than spending time with me. I looked at her face and sighed. Whatever. Even if this movie is really stupid, at least Annabeth is contented for a while. I love her anyway.

32. Give her the world.

"So . . . is it okay?"

She gaped at the Porsche in front of her. The car was actually brought by me with the help of my dad, Poseidon. I wanted Annabeth to be happy on our anniversary so I thought I'd surprise her.

"Percy . . . how did you afford it?"

"I have my ways."

"You didn't steal it, did you?"

"What? No!"

She laughed and tackled me in a hug. I hugged her back and whispered, "I wanted to give you something that will somewhat cost like the world."

"_You_ are the world to me."

33. Let her wear your clothes.

Sometimes, when mom and Paul aren't at home for days, Annabeth would come over and sleep in with me. She keeps her clothes in a private drawer that even _I _can't find.

"Hey, Percy, I don't know how to tell you this but . . ."

"What?"

"My clothes are gone."

I jumped up, surprised. I peeked in her drawer and found absolutely nothing. Mom couldn't have found it. She rarely comes to my room because it's so messy. But Annabeth's clothes are gone. I opened my cabinet and searched for a shirt than can fit her well enough. I found a plain white t-shirt and I handed it to Annabeth. She placed on a puzzled expression and I shrugged.

"Unless you want to walk around naked, I think you should just wear that for a while."

34. When she's bored and sad, hang out with her.

I rarely get bored. Usually, Nico and Grover are always there to keep my entertained. But Annabeth is the best entertainer. She knows what to say and when to say it. Annabeth can be isolated sometimes but I can see that she gets bored, too. And these are one of the times that she is.

I saw her sitting on the dry, green grass and I ran up to her with a smile. "Yo, Wise Girl, want some company?"

"I'd like that," she murmured, patting the spot next to her.

As much I love my bestfriends, I really love hanging out with Annabeth more.

35. Let her know she's important.

I had _never ever_ given flowers to a girl before. Not even Annabeth but today, I changed my mind. I don't really think Annabeth likes roses but it's worth a shot. Only this rose isn't red, it's blue. I knocked on her door and before I could freak out and be a coward, she opened it slightly before fully opening it. She gestured me in and I kissed her before I gave her the rose hesitantly.

"I hope it smells nice."

Oh gods, what in the world am I saying? Flowers don't even smell like anything.

She sniffed it and cracked a smile. "It somehow smells just like you."

36. Kiss her in pouring rain.

I never liked chick flicks but Annabeth seems to give them a chance. We were watching The Notebook and when it was done, I had a crazy idea. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the apartment. I heard drizzling a while ago and thought that it was the perfect opportunity.

"Percy, it's raining!" she shouted.

We were under the rain, soaked by the water. I kissed her hard and she didn't seem to notice the rain anymore.

37. When she runs up to you, crying, the first thing you say is, "Whose butt am I kicking?"

The only times I had seen Annabeth cry was when her dad had an accident and when she was stalked by a creepy old guy. I saw her running up to me, crying and I was shocked, to say the least. She doesn't cry that much and she's pretty strong for a blonde. She panted and squished me in a desperate hug. I patted her back awkwardly and kissed her nose.

"Whose butt am I kicking?" I said.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys. Thank you all for reading/reviewing/marking it as favorite this story but I have an announcement to make.

I won't here in fanfiction anymore. But don't fret because I'm still writing, if you wanted to know. I'm still gonna post some stories when I actually have time to write them. The thing is that I won't post them here.

Ever heard of Wattpad? I'm sure you did, or if you didn't, I suggest you google that because you're seriously missing out. I'm gonna post my ORIGINAL stories there. It's time that I move on from fanfictions and actually start writing as a career.

Please do visit my Wattpad: AngelFlyAway13

If I get enough fans, I'll post my stories. C'mon guys. This is my final plea. As a fellow writer, you know what I'm going through and how much this means to me. Before I bid my goodbye, do this for me, as a fellow writer and reader.

Remember guys. AngelFlyAway13

If I win the Watty Awards, my book might even get published. So please help me. Tell your friends, your family, your fellow book lovers and writers. This would mean the world to me. So please.

Wattpad: AngelFlyAway13

Thank you.


End file.
